The Major's Key
by ciSyn55
Summary: Dawn goes to Dartmouth and meets a new kind of vamp. His world collides with hers in a way they didn't imagine. Dawn/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Joss Whedon and Stephanie Meyers owns the characters. **

**Dawn**

"And make sure that you call.."

"Yes call you when I get out of class, call you after patrolling, and call you when I get home, make sure I lock all the doors and go straight to bed, and then call you in the morning. Would you like to reiterate how I should wipe my own ass, seeing as I can't do anything without you dictating it?"

"Dawnie.."

"Buffy, yes I know, you worry about me, but damn it this is why I moved over 2,900 miles away. I need to live my own life. Nothing has happened in over a year, I think if you maybe managed to keep the phone calls down to once a day, gasp, the world won't end."

"Don't joke, that could happen, and you damn well know it."

I let the silence play out a little bit longer, we had been having this conversation for weeks now, and she still blew my phone up almost every hour. Willow has had to send me three new phones because I kept smashing mine. I tried calling anyone of the gang that would help get Buffy off my back, but no such luck. The only people who were any where close to being as overbearing as her were Spike and Angel, and they at least only called me twice a day.

"Buffy, I have to go, I'm about to walk into class. And yes I will call you when I get out. I love you, and make sure you ask Willow if she has that spell ready to remove that large stake from your ass." I hung up before she could say anything, and put my phone on silent. I knew once I got out of class I would have a million voicemails, but that shit was funny. It was joke between myself and Willow.

I made my way across the campus to my classroom, my American History class. This was one of my favorite classes, one because I loved history and two because major hotties were in this class. I walked through the doors and took my seat in the back of the class. The professor wasn't in yet, so I started taking out my laptop and booted it up. I was taking a sip from my delicious hot chocolate, can't do coffee I already had enough energy without real coffee in my system, when I felt the tingle from up my spine. I knew it was them, every time they walked in I got the tingles. I knew that had to mean they weren't quite human, but I couldn't figure it out. I paid more attention to them then I did the professor. Sure enough they walked by and took seats two rows head of me, like always. They both had blonde hair, the taller one, yummy boy number one I liked to call him, had his hair a little bit longer, it rested just below his scrumptious chin. I never got a real good look at their faces, but just by the side glances I knew he was gorgeous, he was maybe six foot three, give or take, broad shoulders, and long legs. And an ass that made my mouth water. The shorter one, dubbed yummy boy number two, was maybe four or five inches shorter, and he kept his hair cut close to his scalp. From what I could tell he was also gorgeous, these two could be brothers, they looked very similar. The taller one squirmed a bit in his seat, and the other one laughed. I finally snapped myself out of my lust induced haze and realized the professor was at the front of the class starting. I promptly wiped my chin to see if I had in fact drooled and willed myself to pay attention.

Right, I have no idea what that guy was talking about. All I know was that it had something to do with the Civil War. We were suppose to write some paper on it, looks like I will be giving Angel a call. He was alive back then, he could give me a few pointers on where to start my research. I packed up all my stuff and headed out the door, I always wanted to wait for my boys to walk by, but I never had the courage to stay. I made my way to the lawn in front of the campus and took out my cell. Sure enough I had a dozen voicemails and a few text, one from Willow laughing and trying to yell at me at the same time. I dialed Buffy's number, maybe a little harder then I should have.

"Damn it Dawn, stop hanging up on me, and that was NOT funny young lady."

"Oh come on, that was fucking hilarious!" Girl needed to loosen up, more nookie time with Angel would loosen her up. I could hear him in the background trying to calm her down, but the slayer was having none of it.

"And stop leaving your phone on silent, although I guess it's a step up from you turning it off. How are we suppose to track it if it's turned off, what if you get kidnapped. What if a vampire would have gotten you."

"Jesus Buffy, the only time I ever turned my phone of was when I was in class, and I have DAY CLASSES. VAMPIRES CAN'T BE IN SUNLIGHT, OR DID YOU FORGET THAT FACT FROM SLAYER TRAINING 101!!" I realized I was yelling and people were starring at me, even yummy boy one and two. Shit. I took the phone away from my ear, cuz Buffy was in turn yelling at me.

"A play, I'm in a play. Vampires and werewolves, oh my. Right. Sorry." I turned around and started walking faster to the parking lot. Damn it, that was embarrassing. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Dawn sweetheart, you there?"

"Hey Angel, did you bite her, because I give you permission to do so. "

"That's not funny Dawn, and you know she just worries about you, we all do. We just don't understand why you had to go to college all the way across the country when they have perfectly good schools here in LA."

I sighed. And for the millionth time I answered " Because Angel, I needed to get away. I need to be on my own, live my own life. I understand you guys are worried, but you can't very well put me in a little box somewhere and keep me safe forever. Damn it, I am a grown women and you guys still treat me like I'm that 15 year old kid who is going to get kidnapped any second. Besides, I know how to take care of myself. Between trainings with you, Spike, and Buffy, plus the other girls, I know how to handle myself. My spidey senses are sharper then ever, and I take all precautions necessary. You all need to have a little faith in me. Let me go. Please."

I couldn't keep doing this. It was wearing on me, I felt like I had no control over my own life. Which technically I didn't I was the key, and every nasty demon or what have you wanted to use and control me to their will. But there were certain things that I could control in my life. Schooling, were I lived, how I lived, and not getting kidnapped I could control. I've been here for a few months, and I've had only a few run ins with vamps. They were pretty scarce around here, which was actually kind of boring.

"I understand Dawn…"

Buffy cut him off, he must have had me on speaker phone. " Oh Dawnie, I'm sorry! I know I have been a shit lately, but you have to understand that it is just the fact that I worry about you. I couldn't live with myself if you got into trouble out there and I'm no where near to help. But I get it I do, I will try to give you your space. I don't think I can promise anything yet, but I will start by keeping my phone calls down to a minimum, kind of. And you don't have to call me whenever you do something, but I would like it if you did call me after you patrol. Can we agree on that?" Hell that was more then I thought I would get.

"Sure Buffy, I can manage that. Now I need to go, I'm still getting weird looks, well more weird then usual. I will call you guys tonight. Love you guys, oh and Angel see.."

"Dawn Summers you better not say what I think you are going to say!"

I laughed, "Oh no of course not……. Sex that girl up and see if you can remove that large stake from her ass. Love you. Bye."

And I hung up. Laughing to myself. Got to enjoy the little things. I heard laughing come from behind me, and the shorter was laughing. I don't think he could have heard me, could he, naw. I put my phone in my bag and slung it over my shoulders and I walked up to my baby. No one knew I had this but Spike, he was actually the one that helped picked it out. It was a 2009 Yamaha R1, all black and red. She was beautiful, and Buffy would kill me if she ever found out I had it. I had started stashing away money in a separate account drawing money from the account set up by the Council and Wolfram & Hart. I was technically a part of the Watcher Council, because it fell, they needed all the help they could get. And since I was pretty much raised by Giles, a watcher, and Buffy, a slayer, I had first hand knowledge about a lot of the things that went bump in the night. I also was a real help with research, I knew a dozen different languages, including some ancient dead languages. And a few demon ones, even Wesley would call me for help. But because of my age I wasn't actually in charge of any slayers, I only helped out when I was needed. Which was also why I was employed by Wolfram & Hart, I worked with Wesley a lot, researchy stuff. That and having a big brother run the company, of course I would have my own account there. And a personal jet was to die for.

I pulled the helmet over my head, and climbed on, she started up with a purr. Sex on wheels, yes sir. I stole one last glance at my boys and took off home to change and patrol.

Please review. Hope yall liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so happy yall like this. This next is in Jasper's perspective, because I love the Major!**

**And again, Joss Whedon and Stephanie Meyers owns the characters. **

**Jasper**

"Peter Whitlock, let's roll! We are going to be late, again!" This is the one class I enjoy, and every time that bastard wants to take his sweet as time. I can hear Charlotte giggle upstairs so I walk outside to wait for his dumbass. I hear the window open from upstairs, and the next minute Peter is standing right next to me. 

"You do this to annoy me don't you?" I didn't even stop walking just got into my car. A 1969 Camaro SS, all black exterior and interior. Original everything, it actually was an original, Rose helped me keep it in good condition. Peter slid across the hood, earning a growl from me, and got in the passenger seat. 

"If Char didn't love you so much I would rip your arms off and drag them from my car." 

"Jazz man, trust me, this mood you are in, won't last long."

"Oh no, I am not in the mood for your yoda cryptic bullshit. I don't want to know, nor do I give a shit." I started up the SS and it came to life with a satisfying roar. 

We lived about 45 minutes away from the college, but with my driving we made it in no time. Maybe a little to early, I was pissed off. It wasn't only Peters crap, I had gotten a text from Alice earlier and the only thing it said was, _keep an open mind, everything will work ok. A. _

I got out of the car, and walked over to one of the benches. Trying to clear my head, Peter's excitement in the car almost had me bouncing out of the seat. He sat down next to me, and I knew he was going to say something that would just piss me off. Ever since breaking things off with Alice, I have been a little more short of temper. 

"Ok Jazz, look, I know what I have to say you don't want to hear. But still ,just hear me out….or as a matter of fact, check it out." 

My eyes drifted off to where Peter was looking and the girl walking across the lawn had my full attention. She was walking across the lawn, balancing a cup of coffee, talking on the phone, and trying to keep her bag on her shoulder. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but by her features I could tell she was annoyed, her nose and eyebrows scrunched together, and if that didn't give it away, the waves of annoying and aggravation did. She was definitely something else, she had her multicolored hair pinned up in a messy bun held by some chopsticks. It was blonde with pink and purple, but her bangs in front were blue. She had on a transformer shirt, although it must have a been a toddlers shirt, it came down just above her belly button, and in her belly button there were at least two piercing…two, that's unusual. She had on some tight low cut jeans that had holes all in them, that accented her curves and ass very nicely, that ended into some scuffed up looking combat boots. She was the exact opposite fashion wise then Alice, and it was hot as hell. Her lips, which were full and plump were moving so fast, and then she hung up the phone with a little laugh, and that I did manage to catch, and it was beautiful.

"Earth to Whitlock…MAJOR!" 

I turned my head to Peter, shit I had been starring, and wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Major, I think, I think you have a bit of venom forming…" I didn't even let him finish, I pushed him right off the bench. Bastard was still laughing, as I got up and headed to class. It has been a year since me and Alice split up, and no girl had ever been able to hold my attention like that little girl just did. It was unnerving, so I decided to ignore it and walk to my class. I heard Peter behind me, all the while chuckling. _Snap out of it Whitlock. _

When I walked in the doors, and headed straight for the seats that me and Peter always sat in. I could feel someone watching me, but when Peter and I went anywhere everyone starred. So I ignored it, I was trying to focus on getting my stuff together while Peter took his seat besides me.

"She's in the back row, have you never notice that she has this class with us?" I didn't turn around but sniffed the air, and sure enough there was that smell that I had caught earlier outside. Roses, she smelled like fresh picked roses. And I could also smell her arousal, damn it. And then I was hit with the biggest wave of lust ever, it made me squirm in my seat, and that asshole started laughing.

"Shut up Peter, the professor is here." 

The professor started talking, about the civil war, and normally this was the only reason why I took any American History class. It always fascinated me how historians recounted that era, my human years. It was never the same, and it was actually comical. But today I couldn't pay attention, all I could picture was that girl and how she talked, she was an animated talker, waving her hands about. Or the way her face scrunched up when she was angry. Before I knew it the class was over, I had already had my stuff packed and I rushed out the door, with no second glance back. To my disappointment she had already left and was walking across the lawn, on the phone again no less. Peter and I tried getting closer this time to actually hear what she was saying. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the next thing come out of her mouth.

"…..DAY CLASSES. VAMPIRES CAN'T BE OUT IN THE DAYLIGHT. OR HAVE YOU FORGETTEN THAT SINCE SLAYING 101!" My mouth was wide open…and she looked over at us.

"A play. I'm in a play. You know vampires and werewolves. Oh my."

I couldn't even speak, did she really just say that. And stupid next to me was double over in laughter. Vampires. What the hell? And then she was practically running to the parking lot. She didn't say, did she?

"Oh yea she did brother, that was hilarious. Did you see the look on her face?" I could barely understand him he was laughing so hard.

"Why the hell are you laughing, she just said vampire, and what the hell was she talking about vampires couldn't go out in the day light?"

"I don't know man, but we got plans out by the cemetery tonight man. Oh man, this is going to be good. That girl right there, is the shit." 

I could only look at him. Cemetery? Was he serious? I looked out in the parking lot to try and find her, she was next to one of the most sexiest bikes I had ever seen. If I was correct that was a Yamaha R1, and she was climbing onto it and started it up. She rode out of there without a second glance, and I stand corrected. That was one of the most sexiest things I had ever seen. 

I was in a daze on the drive home, I couldn't get her out of my mind. When we finally got out of the car, I rushed inside and put my bag on the couch and headed up stairs to call the only person who I might get more answers out of then Peter.

"Hey Jazzy."

"Hey Alice, what was up with the text earlier?"

"You and Peter are going to the cemetery tonight right? Don't worry about, just go with it ok? I know you have been moping around lately, but tonight, it will change." She squealed and, knowing Alice, that just can't be good.

"Alice darlin, what do you see. And damn it, will someone just give me a straight answer?" THere was a silence for a moment.

"Oh come one Jasper, then that just wouldn't be any fun. And you need fun! Don't worry it will all work out." 

I pushed my hand through my hair and sighed, I know that little pixie, and if she didn't want to tell me, then she wouldn't. 

"Fine, how is everyone there?"

"Good, but don't worry, we will all see you soon. Simon wants to see the area out there. Oh Jazz I gota go, Bella is trying to leave the house with Edward without being properly dressed. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye." And then, dial tone. I growled at the phone. Damn evil pixie. 

If vampires could have a headache, I would have a damn large one right now. I tried running through the day again, a beautiful girl, talking about vampires, and Peter and Alice knows something that I don't…..involving said girl. Oh, this could not be good. Only thing to do, avoid the cemetery. I walked into my room, locked the door and sat on my bed with one of my favorite books. And no, it wasn't a civil war book thank you very much, a lot of bitching from Char I finally started reading some other stuff. She bought me a Dean Koontz book, Sole Survivor, and so far it was pretty good. A few hours passed and to my luck no one bothered me, however at around nine in the evening I heard a knock.

"Come on fucker, don't make me break down this door. I know you talked to Alice, and she thinks it's a good idea too. So come on, get dressed and let's go!" 

"No Peter, I do not want to go to some Cemetery, and why the hell would I want to see some girl there, probably do god knows what in a Cemetery. She's probably delusion."

No matter how hot she was. It was weird having any sort of feelings toward a girl now anyways. After Alice and I split, I felt void of any emotion really. 

After the incident with the Volturi, everything went back to normal. We didn't have to worry about Victoria or her newborns, or the Volturi. For about six months everything was great, then one day Alice and I are out hunting, and she had a vision. Her emotions reigned from sad, ecstatic, to anxious. It worried me, because it felt like the last two years had been so chaotic. And that's when she dropped the bomb.

_She had just come back from her vision when she turned to me with a smile on her face, but venom tears swimming in her eyes. _

"_What is it Alice? What did you see?" I was almost to scared to ask. Almost every vision lately, has had the potential to turn horrible with one wrong move. _

"_Jasper, I love you. I will always love you. But it's time, time to part ways. You will be moving with Peter and Charlotte to Boston, and I'm going to Paris. There my mate will be waiting for me. Simon." She tried stepping forward but I moved back, and her smile was gone._

"_Please Jasper, don't make this harder then it is. You knew, we both knew we weren't true mates. We met at a time when we needed each other most. And you have come such a long way from your time with Maria, I am so proud of you. But, we have fulfilled whatever it is fate has wanted from us both. And it's time to go out separate ways."_

_I heard everything she said, but it wasn't anything I could comprehend. We had been together for over fifty years. How could she just walk away._

"_I just, I don't understand. What do you mean, go our separate was? We are married Alice, we've been together for over fifty years."_

"_I know Jasper, and I will remember and cherish every moment we had together, but we are not each other's destinies."_

_I starred at her for a moment longer, " Are you sure Alice? This is what your vision said?"_

_She nodded. When she moved towards me again, I let her. She hugged me, and we kissed for the last time. _

"_I love you Jasper."_

"_I love you too Alice." And then we held hands and walked back to the house to tell the others._

_I was packed and heading out the door with in the hour. I understand, and I knew never to bet against Alice. But that didn't mean I wanted to stick around and wait for her mate to show up into her life. I drove down to Texas to meet up with Peter and Char, and we moved out to Boston within a month. Peter and Char wanted to try the school thing, Peter said something about it being fun and interesting, I think he had something up his sleeve. And damn it if I weren't right. _

I couldn't hear him outside my door anymore, so I went back to my book. Ignoring all past of Alice and all the here with Peter. Both was irritating as hell to think about. I heard the tree rustle outside my window just in time to see Peter swing through my window. 

I shook my head. "Stealing Edwards moves are we?"

"Ha Ha fucker. Don't you ever compare me to that douche bag again. Now, get your ass in gear we got about thirty minutes to get to the cemetery. Let's roll Major." 

I just starred at his goofy ass. "Peter. I said. No."

"And Jasper. I said. Let's go. You are not going to ruin this for me, or for yourself for that matter. Seriously, you need a pick me up. Your depressive moods have been killing me. Alice has moved on, time for you to do the same. Have some fun. Come onnnnnnn!"

Ah hell. The whining. Seriously, one of the most badass vamps alive, and he's begging and whining. I guess searching for that girl wouldn't be such a hardship, girl was pretty beautiful. And odd too. 

"Charlotte you going to help me out on this one?" I heard her walk by the door and not stop.

"No chance sugar, whatever he's got a feeling about, he won't talk about and won't let it go. I'd say just go and shut his ass up."

Damn it. Peter plastered his shit eating grin on, because of course he knew he won. Fucker always did.

"Fine, fucking shit. Fine. Let me get dressed."

"Sweet!" Bastard actually did a fist pump.

"You do that again, and I'm going to kill you."

He started towards the window fist pumping, while jumping out, and yelling, "JASPER LOVES THE SITUATION." 

That's it. Bastard is dead. 

I pulled on my boots and jumped out the window after him, by the time I got down he was already beside my car, swinging the keys on his fingers. I growled at him, he knew I wouldn't start shit near my car. 

"Later Whitlock. You are dead." 

He tossed me the keys, and I settled into the car and we took off. Peter directed me towards a rundown cemetery not far from the campus. I turned the car off and looked over to Peter.

"And so, now what do we do?" 

"We follow Hell's Bells Jazz man." He was out of the car before I could even ask what the hell he was talking about. After about a minutes hesitation, I opened my door and climbed out.

It was dark out, as there were no lights anywhere near the cemetery, giving it a very eerie feel. I had this weird feeling crawling up my neck. It was warm, and there was not even a hint of breeze. Peter was looking back at me with an expectant look. And then I heard it, AC/DC's Hells Bells was blaring, coming from somewhere inside the cemetery. You have got to be kidding me. We walked further into the cemetery, and we both stopped dead in our tracks. 

Sure enough there was the girl from campus, only this time she was wearing black leather pants that looked like they could have been painted on. She traded her Transformer shirt for a black tank top, but she still had on her black combat boots. Sitting on a grave stone not to far from her was her iPod hooked up to a pair of speakers, the source of the music we had heard walking in. She was currently in the midst of fighting with, well, actually I don't know what the hell it was. It's faced was all contorted, and it was snarling, just looked plain ugly. She was holding up pretty good, considering the thing had the upper hand with speed. It's hands would have been a blur for a mortal, he went to punch her in the ribs but she blocked it and pushed him back. When he came back she landed a beautiful round off kick to the his face. It knock him into one of the grave stone that held her ipod and knocked it off.

"Oh come on! My iPod, really! I spent a lot of time coming up with the perfect play list. You bastard. Come on you ugly little bloodsucker. You can smell the cut on my lip can't you, come and get it you lumpy bastard." It seem to piss the thing off more, wait blood sucker. Jesus, that couldn't possibly be a vampire. 

He ran at her, and she was a little to slow to hold him off, he picked her up and threw her towards us. I ran forward to catch her, and it startled her just a little bit. She looked up and smiled. 

"Ah, yummy boy two, thanks. But, hold that thought." She ripped one of the chopsticks that was holding her hair up and ran at the thing. He threw another punch and she ducked, sweeping her leg out before her and knocking him down. She then brought the chopstick down into his chest, and then he….he.

"Holy fucking shit, did he just turn into dust?"

**Soooo. Tell me what you think. I think the next few chapters will be in Dawn's perspective. I love the Major, but honestly, this chapter kind of gave me a hard time. Plus I love Dawn. Ideas? Let me know. Thanks!!**


End file.
